The Proteomics Shared Resource provides analytical proteomics services to investigators in the VICC. Proteomics is the study of proteomes, which are the functional complements to genomes and which comprise diverse structural and catalytically functional multiprotein machines. Proteomics approaches offer new tools for the molecular analysis of cancer, the identification of therapeutic targets and mechanisms, and to identify markers for disease and therapeutic response. Analytical proteomics integrates tools for protein and peptide separations, MS analysis and bioinformatics to characterize proteomes and their component proteins. A unique feature of the Proteomics Shared Resource is the availability of all major proteomics analysis technologies, which offers exceptional flexibility in analytical approaches. It provides the following services: identification of proteins in both simple and complex multiprotein samples; analyses of protein modifications; analyses of differential protein expression and modification; development and implementation of methods to detect serum markers for tumors, therapeutic susceptibility and response; providing expertise and training in proteomics analysis and experimental design to VICC investigators; and facilitating the transition of new technology into proteomics research. Dr. Daniel C. Liebler serves as Scientific Director. A recent recruit to the VICC, he previously established a successful Proteomics Shared Resource in the Southeast Environmental Health Sciences Center and Arizona Cancer Center at the University of Arizona. The staff of the Shared Resource have specialized expertise that enable them assist investigators with coverage of a vast number of new technologies.